In some electronic devices, one or more components of the device may be sensitive to the instantaneous or time-average temperature thereof. For example, an oscillator may have a characteristic frequency that depends on temperature, or a packaging component may degrade if the temperature thereof exceeds a threshold value. It is therefore sometimes necessary to limit one or more device operational parameters to reduce the temperature of sensitive components. Such limitations are undesirable where a lower performance results.